Where You Belong Is With Me
by pinkpower
Summary: Craig and Manny have broken up. Now it's up to Ellie to get them back together. Cranny! And Crellie friendship. I just don't have the heart to make Ellie a villian.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Just a lot of wishful thinking.**

Manny rushed out of the dining room as quickly as she could. She now knew that Ellie was sure in love with Craig. Manny also knew that she shouldn't have lost her temper at her, but Craig was obviously returning these feelings. Ellie had found ways to reach Craig during his "busy" schedule. She sent books, and Craig read them. Manny would call him, and get no answer. Manny would try to leave him a message, and she would never get a reply.

It wasn't Ellie's fault that Craig was just letting their relationship fall apart as if it never meant anything to either of them. But, then again, maybe it wasn't all Craig's fault either. Manny wanted to be with him, and she was the one that let Craig back into her life- into her heart. On the other hand, Craig had never quite left Manny's heart, but maybe that's because she never wanted to stop loving him. She had always hoped Craig would want to get back together again. And, he had, for a little while. Perhaps he had lost interest in their relationship.

Manny wanted to stay and prove that she was the one for Craig, but she was very aware of Ellie's puppy dog, leech-like devotion to Craig. Somehow Manny related to Ellie when in it came to a guy like that. After all, the past could not be erased. Ellie knew perfectly well of the past that Craig shared with Manny, and despite the bad things Manny had gone through because of dear Mr. Manning, she was jealous… Manny and Ellie envied each other. Pity, really. The two really could lead a powerful friendship instead of being enemies.

Poor Manny felt as if she were fighting a losing battle. Ellie held Craig's heart, not Manny. She was smart, pretty, and funny in a book smart kind of way. She was everything that Manny knew that she could never be. 

Manny started gathering her things in the living room as Craig went after her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm leaving, Craig. This is your world, not mine," she explained.

"That's crazy my world is your world, Manny. And yours is mine," the young musician replied, trying to convince her to say.

"I want that to be true, Craig, but it's not. I can't stay in this place another second," Manny announced, quietly.

"What? Why?" Craig questioned. He could feel his heart beat faster, realizing what Manny's intentions were. She wanted to break-up with him.

"You know why, Craig! These people are in college and I'm in high school. They're into smart people books while I like reading a good fashion magazine. They talk about people who wrote something 

famous, while I could seriously care less. I feel like I've walked into some kind of parallel universe. I'm just not cut out to be your girlfriend anymore!" Manny exclaimed.

"Manny, don't do this. You're my girl. Why can't you just be happy with that?" Craig couldn't understand why Manny was torturing him like this. 

"Because, it's not enough for me anymore, Craig. I'm tired of feeling jealous of somebody who I really don't want to be. It's obvious you're in love with Ellie," she replied.

"It's obvious you're insane. Manny, I _want _you. I _need_ you. I _love _you!" Craig shouted. He turned around and yelled into the kitchen, "Do you hear that, Ellie? I love Manny!" He turned back to Manny who looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Now do you believe me? Manny, you can't leave. You're my world, and I don't care if you don't fit in with them. Just as long you're with me, I'm happy."

Manny started shaking her head. "I wish I could believe you, Craig. I want to believe you more than anything, but I don't. Once upon a time, you told me I was the one. I was crazy to believe you that time. I won't make that mistake again." Manny said. She walked over to the door, and glanced over her shoulder. "I love you, and I will always love you, but you don't feel the same way, do you? We're not meant to be. I was stupid of trying to convince myself that you wanted to be with me just as I want to be with you. But now you can be with Ellie. I won't be holding you back anymore."

"Manny, you know better than I do that you were never holding me back from anything!" Craig shouted at her. 

"Haven't I? Don't make this harder than it has to be. We both know that this only a one-sided love anyway." Manny crossed her arms over her chest, turning around.

"Manny," his voice sounded soft, and weak, "don't do this."

"I have to leave. It will be better for the both of us. You'll see in time, and maybe one day you'll thank me. Goodbye, my love." She turned the knob and the door. Manny shut it tightly behind her as she started walking away from the house. 

Ellie walked into the room and found Craig on the couch. "Are you okay?" No reply. Craig just looked at Ellie with tears burning his eyes. "She broke up with you, didn't she? Craig, you'll get over her. You always do. You need better, anyway. Manny isn't the one for you. She just a-"

"Ellie, just shut up, okay? I don't want a pep talk, and I don't want you to talk about Manny in any negative way." Craig snapped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Craig, what are you doing?" Ellie inquired. "You love her and you're just letting her go! Gosh, you're a real idiot!"

"She deserves far better than me, Ellie," Craig said slowly.

Wanting to change the subject, Ellie searched around for the piece of jewelry dropped in the dining room. "I found this in the dining room this morning. It was on the floor, so I guess now is the best time to give it back."

Craig took the small, golden bracelet out of Ellie's hands. It has little ice skates on it, and he smiled at the thought. "I gave this to Manny almost three years ago. It was the day that Ashley found out about what was going on between us, and I remember Manny loving this bracelet. She gave it back as soon as she found out that I was still with Ashley. Tomorrow is our anniversary, you know, and I was hoping to finally give it back to her, and now…"

"And now you can't." Ellie finished. "I'm sorry."

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Ellie had only ever been loved in return once, and that was with Sean. She knew that Sean had loved her just as much as she loved him, but then he had to go live with his parents for awhile. Alas, when he did finally come back, it was for Emma, his first and one true love. When Ellie heard this through the grapevine, she wasn't all too shocked, and it never really hurt her. Why should it have hurt her? She now had Jesse. She was glad that Sean was happy pursuing Emma, and not her. Besides, Ellie would rather cut off a chicken's head than ever go back to dating Sean. It wouldn't be right, and they're relationship would be too weird, and Ellie knew it.

But, when you're sitting on the couch alone in the middle of the night, and you're thinking about your ex-boyfriend, you know something has got to be up. Sean was in love with Emma and Emma was in love with Sean. Ellie was in love with Marco, but he was gay. Ellie was in love Sean, but he left her in that apartment all alone. Ellie had fallen in love with Craig, but Craig… Well, Craig's heart had Manny's name written all over it, and Ellie knew that it was hopeless finding love. But, then there was Jesse, but she didn't love him, did she? Maybe it was just too soon to tell.

Ellie sighed as these thoughts continued racing through her head. Love just wasn't fair at all. Manny was right when she said that she had been constantly rejected by guys. Then, she just snapped at Manny and brought up the issue of the video that was made the year before. Perhaps the two were being a bit childish, but both had been competing for Craig's affections, even though he had already chosen. His choice had been Manny, yet Ellie still didn't want to see the light. She just couldn't let him go so easily, and that had cost Craig the love of his life. Manny left. Craig was heartbroken. And, Ellie felt guilty.

Marco descended from the staircase. He turned on the lights, somehow knowing that he would find Ellie wallowing in her guilt. He just knew her too well. Ellie sat up on the couch, frowning. "It's all my fault, Marco."

Marco sighed, taking a seat next to her. He shook his head, chuckling softly. "El, this is not your fault. Manny left, because she needed to, remember? Maybe her heart just wasn't in the relationship anymore."

"Are you kidding me? Have you never seen the way she looked at Craig?" Ellie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Or maybe I was just too blind to see the way Craig always looked at her. She never had anything to worry about when it came to Craig and I. We are just friends, and I wanted it to be more, and now he's paying the price."

"Don't you think Manny was right, though? They just weren't meant to be." Ellie could see through Marco like glass. He was giving his own false opinions just so she would feel better. "Sure, they make each other happy, but how long could that really last?"

Ellie shook her head. "Marco, aren't you happy with Dylan? How long is that really going to last? It's just- It's just that I always thought that love in any form was supposed to be something beautiful when it finally came around. Ashley hurt Craig and Manny has a string of guys that broke her heart…"

"Craig is on that string, you forget." Marco added, pointing his index finger upward.

Ellie sighed, agreeing, "…But he came to her this time, and not the other way around. He wanted to be with her. It was so obvious that the wedding reception was a date for them, and I ruined that for him, too. They loved each other, Marco. They still do, I bet. I spoiled _everything. _Craig doesn't deserve that." Tears started streaming down her cheeks as Marco embraced her. "How am I supposed to forgive myself?"

"If Manny and Craig are meant to be, then they'll come back to each other." Marco said.

"Too bad life doesn't work like that." Ellie pulled away from his hug. "At least, not without a little push."

Meanwhile…

Craig couldn't close his eyes. Manny didn't love him anymore. He lost her, and this time it was for good. How was he supposed to stay sane? All he wanted to do was throw the beds and chairs against the walls of Marco and Ellie's guest bedroom. Still, there was one thing that could calm his nerves, and that was the white powder he owned.


End file.
